What Harry Saw!
by PotterMadEmily
Summary: Late at night Harry Potter has a vision of the past. WHat he see's scares him
1. Chapter 1 The vision

Chapter 1 The Vision

It was a while before Lilly potter realised she was being watched. She had looked around several times but the boy was well hidden behind a large blackberry bush. The young Severus Snape was watching Lilly with immense greed, but he couldn't talk to her she wasn't alone.

"Stop it Lilly" the young Petunia shrieked as Lilly began making a flower open and close its petals. Lilly threw the flower to the ground and as she stood up her vivid ginger hair gleamed in the midday sun. There was cough from where Snape was hiding, Petunia strode over and gave him a fowl look.

"So you've been spying on us then?" she demanded.

"I don't need to answer to your questions your just a muggle." Snape told her plainly. Petunia didn't know what the word meant but took offence immediately.

"Come Lilly, we don't need scum like that Snape kid staring at us." Lilly followed her sister but gave Snape a small smile.

The scene changed and Harry Potter was sitting up in bed, he didn't know whether it was a nightmare or a glimpse of the past but there was one thing he knew, Snape liked Lilly but James got there first.

"Tell me again" Ron asked Harry in charms class, Hermione had cast the Muffliato charm around them so they could talk without anyone interrupting them.

"Snape was spying on my mum and aunt" Harry said tirelessly, Ron stared at Harry with his jaw open, he still couldn't believe it. "What are you staring at?"

Ron looked at Harry blankly then replied "Snape could have been your father" Ron gave a small snigger but Harry shuddered at the thought of it. Snape my father never!

"Let's see how far you've got then" Professor Flitwick said as he stood behind Harry. Had he heard what they were discussing? Harry thought. Hermione flicked her wand in a complicated movement and said "Aguamenti". A jet if water erupted from her wand. Harry mimicked Hermione and a small amount of water squirted out of his wand but stopped almost as quickly as it had started, Ron however couldn't even produce a droplet of water.

"More practice Mr Weasley and Mr Potter good attempt both of you need to practice this for next lesson. Miss Granger excellent take five house points for Gryffindor." Hermione beamed at Professor Flitwick, for Harry and Ron it wasn't a surprise she was top of the class in everything!

Charms class ended half an hour later and once out of the classroom, they rushed up to the common room and dropped off their books and packed their books for potions.

"Bad luck mate" Ron told harry as they made their way to the dungeons, where potions class was held. Snape hated every student except those in his own house, Slytherin. Yet it seemed he loathed Harry and if his dream was correct he knew exactly why.

"I must be the unluckiest person ever" moaned Harry as they lined up outside the classroom just in time to see Snape come out of his classroom, today he looked especially cruel Harry thought and he was correct.

Harry walked into the classroom with the rest of the class and stood behind his usual desk; but his cauldron was missing. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes" Snape called out lazily

"My cauldron isn't here sir" Harry said as innocent as possible.

"And what may I ask, do you want me to do about it Mr Potter. I'm not your mother" Snape's lip curled into a cruel smile and all the Slytherin's laughed.

Harry, red with embarrassment went over to the student store cupboard and there on the bottom shelf he saw his cauldron clearly labelled with his name. He picked it up and took it over to his desk where Snape gave him a sly smile. "What is it with everyone today?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I dunno, where did you find your cauldron?"

"In the student store cupboard" Harry replied blankly "Probably Snape's idea of a joke, he's in a foul mood today."

Harry spent the remainder of the hour being told his potion wasn't thick enough, he needed more lacewing flies, it's the wrong colour… Ron wasn't helping by asking loads of questions, and Harry was glad when the bell rang throughout the school telling everyone it was time for lunch. Harry handed in his potion in a glass vial and swiftly left without turning back.


	2. Chapter 2 The worst day ever!

Chapter 2- The worst day ever

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the Great Hall it was already half full. They sat down opposite Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Potions was tough today wasn't it" Neville told them. They nodded and Ron took a big spoonful of mashed potatoes and dumped it on his plate, Hermione gave him a strange look.

"What I'm hungry" Ron responded while eating a sausage. Harry shrugged as Ron looked at him; Harry had also taken a spoonful of mashed potatoes but not as much.

Lunch went far too quickly for their liking and was mostly spent in the library doing their extra-long essay Professor Snape had given them. Hermione had finished hers but Harry and Ron were struggling to get even two inches.

"Can't we just copy yours?" Ron asked Hermione with large puppy dog eyes.

"No you cannot" she replied "How would you learn? Besides Snape would know it was copied" She left the library without another word.

Harry and Ron left the library ten minutes later and walked over to the greenhouses for Herbology and saw Hermione already standing outside the door stiff with anger.

"Will you check my homework then" Ron asked her, Hermione agreed to Harry's amazement.

Professor Sprout came out of greenhouse three when the rest of the class joined them.

"Over to greenhouse three today" She told them all, "Careful of the tentacular they have just moved onto fresh meat and I haven't fed them yet. Now onto what you'll be doing today, you will be doing a little test today." Everybody moaned except Hermione. "Nothing to worry about it's just to see how much you've learnt. Everyone please get into groups of four please."

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined Neville and they went through the door Professor Sprout pointed to. For the next hour they had to dodge the venomous tentacular plants, open large flour leaves which when opened attracted a lot of unwanted attention from large brown bee likes creatures. Harry, by the end of the lesson was scratched, beaten and had a large puffy eye. Harry quickly went to the hospital wing along with a few others from his class who were looking just as bad.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased when she saw how many people had been injured but quickly patched everyone up in the blink of an eye.


End file.
